Bendy and the Ink Machine Behind the scenes: The Butcher Gang
by TheAmazingAuthoress
Summary: In filming for the video game, Team Bendy has several children dress up as the butcher gang to scare Henry. Unfortunately it's the kids that are scared, so Joey, Henry, and Bendy have to prove to the kids that a monstrous ink demon is nothing to be afraid of. Also, Bendy doesn't know what to do with Henry once he captures him.


**Bendy and the Ink Machine Behind the scenes: The Butcher Gang**

 **In my last one-shot people kept asking for another chapter, and while it was just a one shot I decided to do a little sequel. What can I say, I love mini stories. I own nothing but Orio, Prim, and Video. (My feline trio)**

"Uncle Henry?" Piper asked as he approached the animator. Wait, did I say Piper? I meant Jimmy, Henry's 6-year-old nephew. He, as well as about a dozen other children were dressed in Butcher gang costumes. For Chapter three Henry was going to fight Butcher gang clones, but since the butcher gang were never brought to life (for understandable reasons) the Bendy Crew had to go with the next best thing- children in costumes. Linda was not thrilled with the idea of her children, nieces, and nephews running around in horrifying cosplay in a rickety studio, but Joey was a man of ideas, so there was nothing she could do to stop him.

"Yeah, Jim?" Henry asked as he cleaned his camera-helmet.

"Bendy's scary." Jimmy whimpered.

Henry looked at the young boy. "Scary? Did he scare you?"

Jimmy nodded. "He keeps growling and driwps ink evewywhere."

Henry picked the boy up and placed him in his lap. "Bendy has to look like that for the game, but he's really not dangerous."

"Are you sure? Mommy says demons are bad."

Henry scrunched his face. "Well… I mean… real demons are bad, but that's what makes Bendy so lovable, he's a cute demon. You don't see cute demons in real life, do you?"

"But Bendy's real."

Henry sighed. "Yeah, but he's not real the same way actual demons are… you know what, I have an idea."

 **About an hour later…**

The Bendy team was gathered in the main room with the inky waterfall. Some sat on the floor while a lucky few managed to claim the couches. Jimmy and his sister Lizzie were playing with a cardboard cutout. Joey, Henry, and Inky Bendy stood before the waterfall facing the group. Joey gave two sharp claps to gain everyone's attention.

"Alright, Team Bendy, now that we're all here, there's a couple things I'd like to go over before we start. First of all, thank you kids for volunteering to be our butcher gang-"

"Volunteer?" Linda objected. "You bribbed them with ice cream."

"And he promised a trip to the movies." A girl who was Wally's granddaughter piped up.

"Yes, thank you, and when this is all over we will go see whatever film you guys want-"

"Deadpool!" Jimmy cheered. All the adults laughed. There was no way they were seeing Deadpool.

Joey cleared his throat. "Anyway, Henry would like to address an issue that he's noticed between Bendy and the kids."

"Is Bendy roughhousing with them?" Linda asked.

Henry stepped in. "No, but Jimmy here told me that he doesn't like how scary Bendy looks. Now, I know Bendy looks really scary, but he's not, okay?"

"Yes he is!" Lizzie whined.

"He's messy too." Another girl added.

"I know, I know. He looks really scary, but he's supposed to look like that for the game."

"Is he gonna chase us?" Jimmy asked.

Henry shook his head. "The only person he's supposed to chase is me. If you guys see Bendy, don't worry, he won't hurt you. Right, Bendy?"

Bendy nodded as he shrunk back into his cartoon form. "That's right, Henry, I'm only supposed to scare your pants off." And with that Bendy attempted to pants Henry in front of the whole team. The kids burst out laughing as a red-faced Henry struggled to rebotton his jeans.

Joey chuckled. Alright, now that we have that out of the way, are you kids ready to scare Henry?"

Jimmy's face lit up. "We can scare Henry?"

"Yup, you all get to chase Henry around!"

All the kids cheered at that thought. Henry sighed, as if Bendy wasn't bad enough.

 **Later…**

Henry, armed with an ax and an obnoxious camera-helmet trekked down one the the studios many halls, keeping his eyes and ear open for Bendy or the butcher-children.

Suddenly a piper peered around the corner, giving a childish roar. "I'm gonna get you, Uncle Henry!"

"Ahh!" Henry gave out a humored yell before fake running down the hall, allowing Jimmy to catch up to him. The boy started hitting him in the legs, though they didn't hurt thanks to the padding on Jimmy's costume.

"Ah! No, you got me! Alice, help!" Henry laughed as the boy tried to act scary. Continuing to strike him, Jimmy shouted, "I got ya, Uncle Henry, I got ya!"

Henry toppled to the ground and Jimmy jumped on top of him, playfully slapping him in the face. The the uncle and nephew play-wrestled until an " _a-hem"_ caused them both to look up. An inky Bendy looked down at them with disapproval.

"You didn't even hear me coming." He said.

Suddenly the chase music started playing through the speakers, scaring little Jimmy. He quickly bolted down the hall and was out of sight in a flash.

Henry looked in the direction Jimmy went before it dawned on him. "Oh dang, I should run too."

Henry jumped to his feet, but before he could take a step an inky hand grabbed him and pulled him up. "Too late," Bendy said, "I got you."

"Dang it." Henry muttered. "Uh… now what?"

Bendy frowned, though it was hard to tell with the ink covering his eyes. "I don't know, let's ask Joey." Dragging Henry like a ragged doll, Bendy walked all the way back to Joey's office, where Joey and Wally were going over some of the recordings.

"Hey Joey, what was I supposed to do with Henry when I caught him?"

"For one, you could let go of my shirt." Henry snapped.

Bendy ignored him. "I'm supposed to drown him in ink, right?"

"Well, in the game, yes…" Joey said.

"Okay." Bendy said before shoving Henry's face into the inky floor. It took both Wally and Joey to free Henry from the inky madness.

 **Bendy: Aw, don't give me that look, Henry. Ya know I was only kidding.**

 **Henry: You could've killed me, Bendy!**

 **Bendy: Uh, that's my job in the game.**

 **Jimmy: Can we go to the movies now?**

 **Joey: Not yet, Chapter 5 hasn't come out.**

 **Jimmy: Aw… no fair.**

 **Bendy: Thanks to** **GlitchMerald** **,** **BlackIce K1lls, and** **RainFlight31039** **for reviewing the fist short, and keep reviewing if you want to see me drown Henry again.**

 **Henry: Uh, let's not!**


End file.
